The Lines of our Lines
by Ash the DragonGuardian
Summary: The Red String has always been a big part of Sherwin's life but he still has his doubts, what if his soulmate didn't like him? What if?


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the lovely short animation 'In A Heartbeat', however, I do own the cover page and this little ficlet!**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this little one-shot XD, for you Miraculous Ladybug fans, there are two of my friends who are adamant about Ladrien (to be honest, I don't really have a 'favourite' ship out of the square but…) and having a set day for 'Ladrien', it is October the 22nd and my friend has dedicated a chat on Instagram about 'Ladrien', so if you are interested in that please message clownfish0303 on Instagram and HMU if you do!**

 **Now onto the fic~**

Sherwin heard so many time from his parents and his siblings that having a soulmate is the best thing in the world, but he doubts it.

His mother and father say that they fell in love with each other the moment they saw each other and that little string connecting them together, and he hears his older brother go on and on about his girlfriend and he sees that Michael softens around his girlfriend who is really smart and helped Sherwin with a couple of school project. He even hears his sister who only is older than Sherwin by a year, has a boyfriend, Sherwin has met him a couple of times because he lives out at Newgate and he was nice enough.

But Sherwin is both dreading and dreaming of the day he meets his soulmate, but he worries 'Am I good enough for love? Will they really love me or just pretend? What if I have a faulty line?!'

It wasn't the most common thing to have a 'faulty line' but it wasn't 'rare,' Sherwin has a friend who has a faulty line who pretends she's ok with but Sherwin can see through her facade. The only time Sherwin was brave enough to ask about the faulty line she smiled and she asked Sherwin,

"Can you see your line trail off?"

"… Yes."

"Then you are ok, you have a soulmate and you need to find them. They will make you so happy." She smiled and hugged Sherwin.

She would never lie to Sherwin so he has and will always believe her word.

But Sherwin hasn't been able to see her for a while, they keep in touch by email and texting. Sherwin's family's move was still quite sudden and saddening. It means that he has to attend a new school and try to make friends again, unfortunately, he wasn't the most 'talkative person,' but he tries.

"Sherwin! Are you ready for school yet? Have you packed your lunch? Char's ready and we are just waiting on you darling!" His mum called from the bottom of the two story house.

"Yes! Hang on!" Sherwin tried to fix his hair to no avail and instead straightens his tie, he grabs his school bag and slings it over his shoulder. He also paused to get the little file full of information where he would be going to class and his locker's combo that he got yesterday. He jogged down the stairs and grabs the lunch box in his waiting mother's grip.

"You excited to be going to Newgate Junior High School Sher?" She ushered Sherwin out of the house and started walking down the path to the school. "My little man, already going to High School!" She laughs and side hugs Sherwin who smiles a wonky smile which shows that he is really anxious about this school.

His mother saw his look and rests her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it's just a school. Besides, you might meet your soulmate! How exciting!"

The three walk around a corner as Charlotte (Sherwin's older sister) gasped.

"Totally! You have to tell us when you meet your soulmate! I bet she's really cute!" She winked and nudged him in the arm gently. His mother rolled her eyes and whispered with a cupped hand, blocking Char from hearing, "If they turn out to be a boy I would still love you anyway because you're my precious little baby!" She kissed his forehead and looks ahead. "Well, here we are!"

They came across a sign on a brick wall saying 'Newgate Junior High School', a path leading into the main building which had big soft brown bricks and big windows, there were many big apple trees and bushes. Sherwin thought he saw a perfect tree to climb and hide in and deciding if he should skip school and stay up there.

"See you two after school! I want you to make at least a friend please, Sherwin!" She waved us off and brushed her fringe out of her eyes and walked in the direction we came from. Sherwin looked at Charlotte who was close to the door already and chased after her, stopping before the door and opening it slowly. He looked around and he saw many students around his age (13-15) walking around and Sherwin saw a red line.

It led into the crowd but they were blocking the view so the only way to see his soulmate is if he walked through the crowd and in a surge of curiosity he walked through the crowd, conscious of others but focusing on that red string as if it could disappear.

He stumbled so many times over his toes and he crashed into someone.

Sherwin yelped and exclaimed "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-"Then he looked at the other male who was just chuckling.

He had really dark brown hair and his eyes-

The sky MUST be trapped in his eyes!

He also was much tanner than a couple of others, namely Sherwin himself.

"It's alright! Just a little mistake right?" He smiled kindly 'THAT SMILE SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!' and held out his hand and-

Oh.

Sherwin stared at the little red string neatly tied to the other male's left pinkie.

The universe must hate him; Sherwin didn't know if he was speaking for the other male or himself.

The other boy looks at his hand in confusion.

"What's wrong with my hand?" He asked Sherwin. Sherwin's head whipped and his neck suddenly twinged in pain.

"Ah!" Sherwin raised his hand to massaged his neck. The other male looked concerned.

"I'm o-ok and there's nothing wrong with your hand! I just…" Sherwin started feeling really anxious and felt like he was about to cry, so he ran out, he pushed the crowd and his head buzzed and his eyes teared up and he shot out of the door not seeing the other male had seen Sherwin's hand and saw the red line in his hand and how the other male had a shocked face and his hand where Sherwin's face was.

"Jonathan, you ok?" A friend of Jonathans-probably put his hand on his shoulder. "That was really weird what just happened right?" another chimed in and they laughed. Jonathan looked reluctantly at the 'friends' and smiled forcibly.

"I'm fine, now please, excuse me."

. 0Oo.

Sherwin sobbed as he climbed the tree that he saw and had thought of hiding in earlier. He leant against a branch and fished his IPineapple out of his pocket. He shakily called his mother, the only one he trusted in a situation like this.

The phone rang and his mother picked up her phone.

"Hey Sher, what's up?"

Sherwin started anxiously and tried to hide the sob in his voice, "I'm fine, so what are you doing?" His voice cracked near the end of it and he heard his mother turn off the music she was probably using to calm her while she drew.

"Did something happen? Do I need to beat anyone up?" Sherwin chuckled a bit at that statement.

"… I met my heart link." He mumbled and he heard a slight pause.

"Did they not notice the link? Because believe me. It happens with very clueless people."

He sat lightly up, wiping tears that are slightly falling out of his eyes. "It's h-happened before?"

His mum chuckled, "Oh yes, with very clueless people. Why it happened with me and your father."

"What? You told us that you fell in love instantly?"

His mother whispered dramatically "… We lied."

Sherwin giggled and asked, "Why did you lie?"

His mum sighed "We wanted you to grow up believing if that you saw the signs and grew up with our tales, you would see it. I brought up the heart-link earlier because if it wasn't on your mind at all, that you weren't thinking about soulmates, you would not see it."

"What?!"

"Your dad and I didn't know we were soulmates until he was in grade 12 and myself in grade 11 so… hang on… around 5 years we had known each other, for two of those years we were friends and three-ish I had a crush on him." He could imagine his mother shrugging.

Sherwin's eyes were wide. "What?! Wow…"

His mum chuckled "Yeah, I know right? It's pretty crazy. I was pretty much like 'why does the universe hate me…' but yeah, we got married and had the best children anyone could ask for."

Sherwin smiled softly and he made his way down the tree, still on the phone. "… You were right."

His mother 'oh-ed', "What about?"

"My soulmate is a boy."

His mother's voice brightens somehow "Oh that's wonderful! You two seem cute already and I haven't met him yet! What's his name?"

Sherwin looks down and thought as he set his feet on the ground. "He didn't give me his name."

"-My name's Jonathan by the way."

Sherwin screeched and tripped into the male again, he heard his mother's little shriek as well.

"Sher! You ok?!"

Sherwin blushingly, "y-yes mum, talk to you later."

"Oh! Bye-"His mum hung up but Sherwin looked at the male whose name was… um... John?

"I'm s-sorry, what did you say?" Sherwin looked at the male and looked away, fiddling with his hands. The other male put his hands on the shorter male's hands, making Sherwin look up.

The male smiled and repeated what he had said earlier "My name's Jonathan by the way, what's yours?" he cocked his head to the left slightly with a shoulder book over his shoulder.

"I'm Sherwin." Sherwin softly said and Jonathan shot him a bright smile.

"I'm sorry for not noticing earlier, I thinking about something entirely other than soulmates at that moment." He said in such a sincere voice that any doubt that Sherwin may have had, left in that second.

"I-it's alright," Sherwin looked into the endless pit of skies in Jonathans eyes.

It finally clicked in Sherwin's mind.

This boy was worth waiting for and he knew that He-Sherwin was worth Jonathan's attention as was Jonathan of his.

The two smiled and linked hands properly. A small heart looped in the red string.

 **So here you go! I might write a couple more In a Heartbeat based fanfictions soon and another fandom as well…**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Remember, your likes really encourage me to write more!**


End file.
